The Ship of Dreams
by TheDarkApple
Summary: Titanic was the ship of dreams, a fairy tale almost! He was the prince and I was the princess! But, what started out as a dream come true, ended as a nightmare. D/C, G/B, N/I.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We claim no ownership over Total Drama Island. We also don't own Titanic, the ship or the movie.

**TheDarkApple: **This is our first fanfic together and we're super excited! We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it! Please drop a review if you have the time, we would love to hear from you. Please enjoy!

**Pairings: Duncan/Courtney/Justin. Minor: Geoff/Bridgette, Noah/Izzy.**

* * *

"_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you."_

_**The Ship of Dreams**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

**~*Courtney**

_The boat creaked. I could hear all the terrified voices coming from the deck. The band's cheerful music didn't improve the situation. It couldn't even be heard from the descending lifeboat I was sitting on._

_I shivered as I felt the cold night breeze brush against my skin. I looked down at the dark blue water below. I remembered what Duncan told me. It was freezing and felt like a thousand knives. I then looked up at all the people still on deck._

_Most of them would feel that pain and eventually die in that water._

_I looked up at the ship that would soon be underwater within the hour. The ship titled "unsinkable" would soon be underwater with over half its passengers with it. And here I was. Sitting here watching, waiting for it to sink. I couldn't do it._

_All of the people I knew who were still on the boat. Geoff, where was he? And Bridgette. I felt a tear in my eye as she came into my mind. I missed her already. Was she still alive? Would I ever see her again?_

_Then, my mind came to two others who were important to me. I looked up at the two men who had helped me get in this boat. _

_Duncan and Justin both starred down at me. Duncan looked at me with saddened eyes. I didn't understand._

_Justin had promised him that there was a lifeboat waiting for them. They would soon join me and be safe. That's all I wanted. But Duncan's eyes showed sadness. Like he would never see me again._

_My gaze traveled to Justin. He was smirking lightly._

_I noticed that signal flares were sent into the sky above the ship. They wouldn't do us any good. If there was s ship nearby, they would mistake them as fireworks, a celebration. They wouldn't come to our aid._

_I shook the thought off and looking back up at Duncan and Justin. An officer moved to Duncan trying to pull him away from the edge of the deck and out of my sight._

_Something told me I wouldn't see him again. I wanted to object. I wanted to assure myself once again that there was a lifeboat._

_I saw Justin talk to the officer who was holding Duncan. The officer let go and walked away. Justin then whispered something into Duncan's ear. Duncan's expression completely changed. I saw him look down at me, his eyes filled with pain, sorrow and regret._

_What did he know that I didn't?_

_That's was when I finally figured it out._

_There was no lifeboat for Duncan. Justin had tricked both of us. It was his plan all along. Duncan was supposed to die on the deck and Justin was to get a boat and come get me. I couldn't believe how easily I was tricked!_

_The lifeboat continued to be lowered. We passed the second deck for the middle class passengers. They were all looking and talking amongst themselves. A few were screaming and I saw many scurry for the stairs, trying to reach the upper deck to be saved._

_Many of them wouldn't make it._

_It wasn't fair. They would die, freeze to death while the rich, stuck up and almost evil people were saved. So many people would be saved that didn't deserve it._

_My mother, probably the biggest snob on the ship, Justin, the one who had planned for Duncan's death and me. I was selfish, sitting here looking at all the people to die. I knew it wasn't fair, but I as too scared to act._

_I looked up at Duncan one last time. Even through his sadness, I saw him shoot me his signature smirk. He was trying to reassure me._

_I couldn't take it anymore. A tear ran down my cheek._

_Feeling a sudden will, I jumped up from my sitting position. Some of the lifeboat's other passengers began to yell at me as the lifeboat became unleveled. I didn't care. I ran to the end of the boat and jumped to the middle deck._

_I barely made it. I grasped the edge and pulled myself up. Everyone around was yelling at me, asking me if I was crazy or if I needed help._

_I didn't listen to them. I took off as fast as I could go to the upper deck. I had to see him again. I couldn't leave him, not after these past days._

_Without him, I don't know how I would go on. I couldn't abandon our promise. He was the prince, I was the princess. I entered the grand ball room. It was still intact besides the screaming passengers scurrying up the stairs._

_Then, I saw him and my heart stopped. He was standing at the top of the grand staircase. We ran to each other and embraced when we met._

_He kissed my forehead and I began to cry weakly into his chest._

_The people screaming around us didn't matter anymore. He was here, I wasn't afraid anymore. We just stood there embracing and crying weakly for a few minutes._

"_Princess, why?" he asked me after a moment._

"_I couldn't do it," I answered him through my cries. "You're the prince, I'm the princess, remember?" I felt him smirk into my forehead._

_We stayed like that, for minutes. They felt like hours, in a good way. My heart felt safe and even though we stood on this doomed ship, I felt invincible, like nothing could happen to me._

_Then, I heard it._

_A gunshot went off. I pulled away from Duncan and screamed lightly. The shot had barely missed me. Someone was shooting at me._

_I followed Duncan's gaze to the top of the staircase where I saw Justin, the man I used to love gazing down at us holding a pistol. He fired again, this time at Duncan. I saw him duck to avoid the bullet._

_Afterwards, he turned to me with the most serious expression I had even seen on his face._

"_Come one, follow me," he screamed as he grabbed my hand and took off towards the dining room._

_The only thing I could remember at the time was Duncan's reassuring words, the gunshots fired at us, and Justin yelling._

* * *

**~*Noah**

"Izzy, I thought I told you this a million times before." I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Snakes do not give 'kisses'. They actually bite people…And you should really get that checked out."

"Or maybe you're just jealous that the snake kissed me, and you didn't." Izzy replied playfully, winking and sticking her tongue out at me.

"Yeah…Exactly." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "But at least get it disinfected."

"Aw. You think the snake gave me cooties!" Izzy giggled, poking my nose lightly with the tip of her forefinger. She smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry! I'll put a bandage on it later."

I'm sitting in a hospital room, next to my rather bouncy, red headed girlfriend, Izzy. In front of us was a hospital bed, in which my grandmother was resting in. I knew by now, that she was extremely old, and her death was nearing almost every single day now.

Izzy continued to pick at the scab on her forefinger that she declared was a 'snake bite' as I opened my book flat on my lap. I was just about to lean back casually to read in peace when I heard my grandmother's bed croaking slightly. I looked up, seeing now that she was gently rubbing her eyes with the back of one of her delicate hands; the other resting on her chest as though she was trying to calm herself.

"Are you alright?" I asked quickly, rushing to her aid. _'Are you alright…What a stupid question, of course she's not alright.'_

"I…" She started slowly, her eyes glistening with exhaustion and uncertainty, "I don't know."

I lightly placed my hand on her forehead, wincing a bit at how cold she was. "You don't know." I repeated, looking down at her with concern.

"How can you not know if you're not alright?" Izzy asked curiously, hopping up from her seat and skipping over so she was standing next to me. She tipped her head to the side, her flaring orange hair creating a filmy veil around her well proportioned face.

My grandmother studied Izzy for a few moments; therefore she was rather critical of people. I shifted nervously. Not a lot of people accepted Izzy, after all. To my surprise, she smiled weakly.

"Yes, I'd suppose that's true." She said slowly, taking Izzy's hands in hers. She rubbed her thumbs against Izzy's hands in a circular motion for a few seconds, studying Izzy's face.

"Then, how do you feel?" Izzy asked again, her head still tipped as it had been before. Her curls were bobbing against her shoulders, as she was bouncing on her tip toes. I grinned a bit, watching her. Izzy could never manage to stand still.

"Mm…I need to get something off my mind." She replied, glancing out the hospital window for a few seconds, bright light illuminating against her face, causing her to squint her eyes just a bit. "An important memory of mine. A memory of eighty-five years ago."

"Are you sure…? You remember something from that long ago?" I asked, raising a brow. I didn't know if she'd have such a sharp memory at such an old age.

My grandmother let go of Izzy's hand, and touched my arm lightly. "I remember it as if it'd happened yesterday." She said, her expression saddening a bit, "I haven't told many about what happened…"

"What's it about…?" Izzy asked, her eyes filled with innocence. I glanced over at her before turning back to my grandmother.

"You've heard of the Titanic, right?" My grandmother asked, clasping her hands together and setting them down in her lap.

"You mean the great unsinkable ship that…sunk." Izzy lowered her eyes, a slight gesture of respect, "Yeah, almost everyone's heard of it."

"It sure put a mark on history." I nodded my head before turning my attention back to my grandmother, "Why do you ask?"

I bit down on my lower lip, suddenly noticing that my grandmother herself was old enough to have been a passenger on the Titanic, being so many years before. My eyes widened at the possibility, and my grandmother weakly smiled as she studied my expression.

"Yes, I was a passenger on the historic ship." My grandmother spoke slowly, gazing out the window once more.

I noticed Izzy's eyes soften; she actually stopped bouncing for once. This somewhat surprised me, although my grandmother's previous words surprised me as well, only leaving me to stand there silently.

"That must have been…" Izzy stammered, tipping her head to the side once more. She was curious, I could tell. She sent me a worried look, as though to say 'should I even be here, Noah?'

"It was quite an experience." My grandmother nodded, turning her head slowly in our direction. She pressed her lips together for a few seconds as she examined Izzy with her old eyes. She sat a few moments like that before breaking a weak grin, "But it was more than the sinking of the ship…What had happened on the ship, and how the sinking affected my life."

"How old were you?" I asked lightly, tucking my book under my arm. It seemed as though I wouldn't need it for quite a while now.

"Nineteen years old." My grandmother replied simply, pressing her lips together in a thin line once more. She seemed a little unsure of herself as she glanced up at Izzy and me with weary eyes. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Well," I started, scooting Izzy and my chairs over so they were set up next to my grandmother's bed, "It all depends if you feel like telling it to us."

Izzy and I plopped down in our seats like two kindergarten kids getting ready for story time as we waited for my grandmother's response.

"Do you love her?" My grandmother asked unexpectedly. She glanced from me, to Izzy, and then to both of us… together.

Love her? I didn't know if I wanted to answer that question. Don't get me wrong, I cared a lot for Izzy; its just love was a serious thing, something not to be said constantly. I just sat there and remained silent and waited for Izzy to respond. It may just be me being shy, but I didn't want to say anything until Izzy said something.

I noticed Izzy start to bounce in her seat next to me. I rose a brow at her in confusion, and she grinned widely.

"When she asked that question, it sent these shiver thingies up my spine, you know?" Izzy started in her excitable voice, "I can't sit still!"

I watched Izzy fondly, smiling. "A sensation?" I asked. Izzy bobbed her head happily. I turned to my grandmother with confused eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind…" My grandmother smiled sheepishly at us before looking down at her hands, which were closed neatly in her lap. She inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes before adding, "Although…Would you mind me asking you two the same question, once I'm finished telling my story?"

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading the first chapter of our first fanfic together! Reviews would be appreciated! We're always happy to hear advice and everyone smiles at a little praise, right?  
-The Dark Keybearer  
-AppleMistress  
TheDarkApple**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **We claim no ownership over Total Drama Island. We also don't own Titanic, the ship or the movie.

**TheDarkApple: **We are so glad that you guys are enjoying our work! We would love to thank everyone who reviewed; it means so much to us. We hope you continue to read and enjoy. Please send us a review and tell us what you thought of this chapter. This chapter is told mainly from Duncan's point of view. So enjoy!

**Pairings: Duncan/Courtney/Justin. Minor: Geoff/Bridgette, Noah/Izzy.**

**Warning: There is some language in this chapter. Nothing too bad, but you have been warned.**

* * *

"_Far across the distance and spaces between us."_

_**The Ship of Dreams**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

**~*Duncan (April 10, 1912)**

"I don't know about this, dude," Geoff whispered to me as we sat at the bar starring at the two people getting up from their table and leaving the restaurant.

I turned to be best friend Geoff and shot him a look.

"It's now or never dude," I replied. "I thought you wanted to go to America, how else are we going to get there, swim?" Geoff rolled his eyes at my sarcasm, but I ignored his look.

We watched the two redheads, a mother and a son. We could tell by their conversation.

They had two tickets to the Titanic, the biggest ship ever to be constructed. It was heading to America. And we needed to be on the boat.

"Come on before we lose our chance," I told Geoff as we stood up and paid for our drinks. "The damn ship leaves in twenty minutes," I muttered under my breath as we left the restaurant after the two.

It was hard to keep on them. Crowds were everywhere to see off all the passengers leaving on the ship. We could see, it was large, luxurious and pretty impressive.

I noticed the two stopped behind a crowd and the male held the two tickets in his hand. I tossed Geoff a glance and we both started towards the two. They were talking, but I didn't listen.

When I got close enough I swiped the tickets from the man's hands and Geoff and I took off laughing the whole way. We could hear the people yelling from behind.

"Gosh Harold, go get our tickets back!" the woman barked at her son.

"Did you see those men, they would rip me apart, gosh!" the son, who must be Harold, snapped back. I couldn't help but laugh, that was too hilarious.

Nothing was better than stealing from a couple of suckers.

After we lost ourselves in the crowd we stopped running. Geoff was laughing the whole time.

"Dude, that was so awesome!" he exclaimed as we high fived.

"I know, now we're on our way to America!" I replied with a sly smirk on my face.

Truth was, Geoff and I couldn't afford a ticket on this ship, not even a third class one. We were broke, no pennies to our names, and thieves.

We stole to survive. We had been living in a nearby alley for weeks. We packed all our stuff when we heard that those two people had tickets and planned on stealing them.

It just goes to show you that some people are just suckers.

"Maybe we could go two days without stealing in America," Geoff chuckled as we walked. I shushed him as I noticed a few glances from people in a crowd.

"Dude, don't talk like that," I snapped quietly at him. "We don't want anyone on to us." Geoff nodded and shut his mouth.

We walked past carriages and cars as we made our way towards the dock of the ship. I noticed all the first class people walking around in their fine clothing and socializing with people just like them.

I scoffed. All of them were just a bunch of stuck up bitches to me! They were also good targets to steal from.

As we passed, I noticed a few women scoff at me. Just to annoy, I sent a sly smirk towards the raven haired girl. She stuck up her nose at me and turned back to talking to her blonde friend.

I don't know why I aggravated people like that, I just found to be fun and satisfying. Geoff always told me I wouldn't find a wife like that.

But hey, I was nineteen. I have time!

I shook off my thoughts as we approached the docks. We walked up the ramp to the ship, right behind three people who appeared to be first class. There was a middle aged woman dressed valiantly, a girl with brown hair, she appeared my age, but she walked next to a tan skinned young man.

Probably her husband or something.

I gazed away from them and turned my attention to the officer that blocked the entrance to the ship.

He gave a disgusted look when he noticed what we were wearing. We didn't even look like third class passengers.

Geoff wore a pink shirt that was unbuttoned, giving a small look at his chest and stomach and shorts. I just wore a brown shirt, pants and a jacket.

"My I see your tickets please?" he asked in an Irish accent. I nodded and produced two tickets that the man took.

He seemed rather upset that we had tickets and were rightfully allowed on the ship. We started into the ship, but the man stopped us.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" he asked us.

"Of course!" I lied cheerfully trying to sound convincing. "We don't have lice we're American."

"Yep, we're all American dudes," Geoff added on.

The officer just nodded and let us through. The inside of the ship was amazing! I couldn't believe we were on this ship, heading to America.

"You know Geoff; we are the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!" I exclaimed. We walked around and then up the staircase.

We stood on the deck as the ship began to move, finally leaving England and heading towards America.

The crowds all waved to us and others on the ship as the ship began to leave the docks. I just smirked joining in the waving to people I had never met before.

"What is someone you know down there?" Geoff asked me, scratching his head in confusion. I just chuckled at his ignorance.

"No dude, you're supposed to do this," I told him with a laugh. "It has no point, people just do it." Geoff smiled and nodded and began to wave to people along with me.

"Bye bye, dudes, I won't forget you!" Geoff called out to the people as the ship began moving out to sea and crowds grew farther and farther away.

We stood on the railing watching the docks grow in distance from us. Finally after a few minutes, I turned to Geoff.

"Come on, let's find out where we're sleeping," I said to him as I turned and headed back towards the stairs to take me below deck.

The third class floor wasn't nearly as good as first class, but that was obvious.

We saw people in the halls talking with others, arguing, carrying luggage, everything. We finally found our room.

When we walked in, there were two sets of bunk beds. One set was completely unoccupied, so I assumed it was for us. The other set, had one person lying on the bottom bunk. He turned to us and smiled.

"Hey there, I guess we're roommates, I'm Trent," he introduced himself to us. He had a bit of an Irish accent, I noted. Both Geoff and I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Duncan and that's my friend Geoff," I greeted him, giving him our names. I turned to Geoff and noticed he was lying on the top bunk. "What are you doing!"

"What, I want top bunk," Geoff laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I wanted it!" I exclaimed at him. I climbed up to the top bunk and tried to push him off. Geoff wouldn't allow it and kept fighting back. Trent was laughing the whole time.

* * *

**~*Noah (1996)**

"It seems like this Duncan guy's a real charmer," I said sort of sarcastically. My grandmother chuckled lightly.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" she asked me with a smile. "Duncan was tough as nails, he didn't take no for an answer and he loved to get on my nerves. He's the kind of guy you wouldn't forget."

Izzy smiled.

"So what happened next, huh?" she asked my grandmother. Izzy appeared anxious to hear what happened next in my grandmother's story. Honestly, I was too. There's no way my grandmother fell for this Duncan guy.

They were pretty different, opposites exactly. It had to be Geoff, or Trent. I was sure of it.

"Well, a woman came on board named LeShawna Brown," my grandmother continued her story. "Her husband had struck gold someplace out west. She was what my mother called 'new money.'"

"Wow, that doesn't sound very nice," Izzy stated out of the blue. My grandmother chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"By the next afternoon we had made our final stop and we were steaming west, with nothing ahead of us, but ocean…"

* * *

**~*Courtney (April 10, 1912)**

"Wouldn't you rather be looking at me, darling?"  
My fiancé asked me this as I gazed down at a beautiful painting of scenery in France, a place I wish to visit one day. A disappointment it was, to be brought back to America in chains.

"Courtney?" Justin asked as he rudely snatched the painting from my hands.

"It's art. I find it rather amazing, don't you think so?" I asked, crossing my arms. My large onyx eyes narrowed as though to challenge him.

"_I _am art. _That_, however, is a white sheet filled with mix matched colors." He flexed his biceps, which usually made a girl swoon. Yes, Justin was very handsome, although I was used to this treatment. He'd use his looks to get what he wanted daily.

I noticed my maid Bridgette roll her eyes as she hung another painting on the wall. I mentally smirked, as I didn't want Justin to notice my amusement.

"I find it to be beautiful. It's quite fascinating…Like a dream." I retorted quickly, taking the piece of artwork from Justin that he snatched previously, and handed it to Bridgette. I pointed my slender finger at an empty space on the wall, "Hang this one up there, please, Bridgette."

"Yes, Miss." Bridgette replied with a slightly sympathetic smile as she walked over to where I pointed only moments before.

I turned back to Justin, only to see him gazing at himself in his pocket mirror. He wouldn't be caught dead without a mirror.

"We should have one of my many self portraits hanging on the wall for you to admire." Justin started, winking at himself once before setting his mirror back in his jacket pocket. He looked at me with his deep blue eyes before smirking, and then kissed my cheek. "I'll see you at the party, dearest."

I watched Justin leave in a daze, touching my fingertips to my cheek where he kissed me.

Moments after, my mother slowly and elegantly stood from the red velvet sofa she was perched on, looming over Bridgette with eyes of authority. "Bridgette, please help Courtney prepare for the party. We shan't be late."

"Yes Ma'am." Bridgette replied obediently, quickly adjusting the painting she just hung on the wall before rushing over to my side. "Shall we, Miss?"

"Yes," I nodded, walking alongside Bridgette into my room. I stood in front of the large mirror scaling the wall as Bridgette closed the door and locked it, before walking up behind me. I offered her a small smile, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. "You can call me Courtney, if you like."

"That's very kind of you, Miss. Although I don't know what your Mistress will think of it." Bridgette replied with a weak smile as she started to unzip the back of my dress for me.

"Well, you may call me Courtney when she's not around, then." I replied, wincing a bit as she started to tightly tie my corset, therefore making it a little harder for me to breathe. I sighed, "I don't know how many more of these parties I can take."

"You've been to many of them, haven't you, M-…Courtney?" Bridgette corrected herself with an innocent laugh.

I managed a small smile. Of course Bridgette hadn't been through the same as I had. Sitting at a table with the same rich society types bragging about money was terribly boring…And I've been through it quite a lot. On the outside, I looked like a spoiled, preppy, rich girl…And at times, I acted like one. On the inside, I was a just a girl pleading for adventure.

My mother, of course, made it seem as though all the rest of my life would be was a chain of boring yet elegant parties. It made me wonder, what makes me want to live for a future like that? I was suffering, and no one ever seemed to notice.

"Yes, indeed I have." I replied, now in the process of stepping into the gown Bridgette was holding out for me. Once through with that, she starting to zip the backside of the dress.

"I can't even imagine what it must feel like." Bridgette replied, tipping her head to the side as she rummaged through my jewelry box. She picked out a gray chocker with white lace on the ends to match my dress, and tied it around my neck before pulling my mocha colored hair up into a bun; a few strands of my hair left down to frame my well proportioned face.

Bridgette placed her hands down on my shoulders as I took a step back. My gray dress was long, tubing out a bit at my waist, landing at the ground around my feet. A white ribbon was tied around my waist as well.

"You look lovely, Courtney." Bridgette smiled, releasing my shoulders. I smiled back at her reflection in the mirror before twirling around to face her.

"Thanks, Bridgette. Wish me luck," I started as I heard knocking on the door. I stepped forward, as though to answer, although Bridgette stepped in to answer it first, as she gave me a knowingly glance.

My mother walked into the room, the strong scent of a perfume that probably cost a fortune coming off of her distinctly. Her lips were pressed together tightly as she looked me up and down as though she were inspecting me.

"You're ready then, Courtney?" She asked, her head held high as she turned, and walked out of the room, Bridgette holding the door for her. Part of me wished she'd thank Bridgette every now and then, as she put up with everything she was asked to do. Although I supposed that was her job, being a maid.

"Yes, mother." I responded and nodded a sincere thanks to Bridgette as I walked out of my bedroom.

In silence with my mother, we walked through the dainty halls of the first class level of the ship.

We walked over to the large dining hall doors, glass with delicate flowery designs on the glossy wooden ends. A man dressed in a nice black suit smiled, stepping aside and nodding his head as he opened the door for both me and my mother to walk through.

My mother walked through the doors with a simple nod to the kind man. I smiled at him, and did the same. I would have politely thanked him, of course, but going through these doors was like skipping into hell gates. Everything was the same. Nice tables with lacy white tablecloths draped over, dainty foods and other expensive 'necessities' like caviar set on top beautifully. Men and woman were seated at the tables in formal clothes, having short, polite conversations. Some of the people in this room, however, were snakes. They needed to find something to judge about you. They judged people by how much money they had.

It made me sick.

As I followed my mother to our table, I immediately noticed two familiar women. One who had dark raven colored hair, the other a blonde. The two were always together at these parties, and my mother was rather close to them. She smiled at the two, sitting in the seat in between them.

I peered around the table, seats occupying many different faces I already knew. I felt a hand against my lower back suddenly, almost making me jump.

"Paranoid, are you? There's nothing to fear, it's only me." Justin's voice felt warm against my neck as he led me to two empty seats at the end of the table, they were across from my mother and her friends. He pulled my chair out for me, and I sat. I didn't even bother thanking him, for I hated these parties.

I tuned myself out of the conversations going on around me, playing around with the folds of the silky napkin spread in my lap. I was rather tired of hearing stories of other parties on other marvelous ships, such as the Titanic itself.

"Courtney." A voice came to my attention, suddenly. The raven haired girl, Heather, looked at me with challenging eyes, "What do you think of the Titanic?"

"It's not much more interesting than any other ship I've been on." I replied, narrowing my eyes slightly as I looked her in the eye. I could notice my mother giving me a slightly scolding look, although I didn't mind at all.

Justin was gazing at himself in the elegant wine glass before setting it down, and looking over at me. He laughed a bit, as though to lighten the mood. "You can say things about other ships, dearest, just not the Titanic." He said, sounding rather amused.

"I don't see what makes it any different." I retorted. All of the people sitting around me didn't seem to notice it at all. Every party we attended was nearly the same, I just didn't understand.

"Girl's a spit fire, ain't she?" A black woman known as LeShawna Brown sat down next to Heather. Heather seemed displeased to be sitting next to her, although LeShawna didn't seem to mind at all.

The blonde sitting next to my mother, known as Lindsay, tapped her forefinger to her chin as she studied my expression. "I don't get it…She doesn't breathe or spit fire."

Heather's eye twitched as she glanced over at Lindsay. She was usually the one who corrected Lindsay's many mistakes. "It's only an expression, Lindsay."

"Oh, okay. An expression." Lindsay closed her eyes and nodded her head, smiling as though she understood. In reality, I really don't think she did.

My mother brought up a new subject, signaling a new discussion of meaningless things.

I couldn't take this anymore. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, and no one wanted to listen to me.

* * *

**Well, our epic tale has finally started. Thank you for reading, we hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be appreciated so leave one if you have the time! We would love to know what you think of our work so far. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and thanks to everyone reading!**

**-TheDarkApple **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We claim no ownership over Total Drama Island. We also take no ownership of the ship or the movie.

**TheDarkApple:** Hey there! We want to thank all of you who reviewed—they all really inspire us to keep going! Reviews are very much appreciated. So please, enjoy this next chapter!

**Pairings:** **Duncan/Courtney/Justin. Minor: Geoff/Bridgette, Noah/Izzy.**

* * *

_"You have come to show you, go on."_

**_The Ship of Dreams_**

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

**~*Courtney (April 10, 1912)**

A salty breath of wind past by me swiftly as I clutched tighter to the railing in front of me. Standing on one of the upper decks, I had a clear view of most everything ahead. Children were laughing and playing with spinning tops and other little toys, groups of people talked. They seemed to be having fun.

Unlike me, the pampered princess, who had to prepare for a party later that evening.

I let a sigh escape my lips before noticing a face that seemed to stand out in the crowd.

He had the most beautiful teal eyes—which is the first detail of him I actually captured. And he was…looking at me?  
He looked to be a third class passenger—but there was also something about him that made him look…bad.

I squinted my eyes a bit, getting a better view of the young man, taken aback. He had a smug expression, as though he were mocking me.

I instantly narrowed my eyes at him, and he looked amused. Because of this, I turned my head away so I faced the sea. Honestly, it was hard to keep my gaze away, so I turned my head back towards the young man to see he was still watching me.

I tapped the tips of my fingers against the railing as a way to relieve stress as I glared at him once more. Why did he irritate me so much?

I blinked a few times, looking at my feet.

Of course, glaring isn't something a proper lady is supposed to do.

My cheeks heated a bit in embarrassment at my own actions. But in a way, I felt an exhilaration run through my body. Excitement. I wondered why.

"Courtney, why on earth are you out here?" I heard Justin's voice behind me, almost making me cringe.

"I just needed some fresh air." I told him simply, keeping my gaze content and ahead. I didn't bother looking back at him.

I felt Justin's fingers take a firm grip around my arm, twirling me around so I could face him. He flashed one of his signature smiles at me, as though he were trying to gain my attention.

"Come, dearest. You need to prepare for the party." He sounded as though this was something to be excited about. I tried not to look disappointed.

"I'll come when I'm ready." I replied firmly, trying to turn away. Justin's grip tightened on my arm.

"You should listen to what I say, you know." He replied, flipping his hair back a bit.

Was he that desperate to gain my attention?

"Fine." I responded, tipping my head up a bit before brushing past Justin. I had to keep my dignity, even when my world was slowly crumbling to pieces.

--

I readied myself for the party with Bridgette, just as I had earlier. Only now, I was wearing a gown of silky, pastel purple and white lace. I was wearing colors that didn't seem to match my mood. It was a rather long dress as well, so I'd have to be careful not to trip over myself.

"Good luck, Courtney." Bridgette smiled weakly at me as she watched me leave the room once more.

"Thank you, Bridgette." I replied calmly as I walked out, focusing on my feet as I walked. I would have offered her a friendly smile, of course, but my mood protested against it. I wasn't feeling my best today. Not at all.

I walked through the different narrow hallways of the first class floor before reaching the same glass doors that lead me into the deep end. I inhaled a deep breath before pushing my way through.

I headed to our table, taking the same seat I'd taken earlier today, next to Justin.

The polite clatter of forks and knives against delicate china plates sounded like weapons being prepared for battle in my mind. I stared down at my plate, my fork held steady in my hand. I bit my lower lip as hard as I possibly could to keep myself from screaming.

I was exactly where I was earlier and every day.

I placed my fork down without an appetite to eat anything, feeling rather sick to my stomach. Around me, Heather and Lindsay were discussing some fancy and expensive line of jewelry with my mother, and the men talked of business and politics.

And again, Justin was gazing at himself in the wine glass, checking to see if he caught anything in his teeth.

"You should really put the glass down." I whispered to him so no one else around us could hear.

Justin sent me a sideways glance with suspicion in his eyes before slowly setting the wine glass down gently on the white table cloth.  
"You can't tell me what to do," He told me firmly, but still in a whisper in so no one around us could hear.

"You spend hours getting ready for parties already. I don't feel that you'd need to check yourself every few minutes." I explained myself, crossing my arms.

"Because I always look good, right?" Justin asked me with a somewhat mocking smirk.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the table.

"Of course you do." I said, fiddling around with the silky napkin in my lap.

"That's my girl." Justin smiled as he picked up his wine glass again. Of course, I never had the right to give him my personal opinions.

And his words disgusted me.

I was to be married to him, though! I shouldn't be feeling this way!

I scolded myself in my mind, finding that I was feeling rather unusual, ever since I stepped foot on the Titanic. I wanted to be…independent.

Glancing at Justin, still looking at himself with admiration, I noticed he could never love me more than he loved himself.

I gulped as I thought of life being married to the man. And now that I thought of it, it scared me. Being forced to follow every command he gave me as he gazed at himself in mirrors and hung portraits of himself on the wall.

And on top of that, I'll still be forced into coming to these meaningless, endless parties.

I don't want to take that path.

I'm drowning on land.

* * *

**~*Duncan (April 10, 1912)**

It was a beautiful afternoon and I usually wasn't one to say something like that. The ship was moving fast after its final stop and all there was between us and New York was a bunch of water.

Geoff, Trent and I were standing by the front of the ship looking out into the water. Geoff and I had actually made good friends with Trent in the past few hours. The guy was pretty weird in my opinion, but still an okay guy.

"So what's the first thing you're doing once you get to New York, dude?" Geoff asked Trent. The young black haired man scratched his chin in thought.

"Probably get a job and a place to live," he said honestly. I rolled my eyes.

Average good guy wanting to earn things the real way.

"First thing I'm doing when I get there is mugging one of these rich stuck up losers and finding myself a nice alley," I told my friends confidently. Hey, a guy needed to get a start somehow, and I wasn't about to get a job.

"Wow, you're really straight forward," Trent chuckled. I laughed too. I turned to look up to the first class deck seeing if I saw a loser worth robbing later.

But, I found just the opposite.

I saw a girl, tan skin, beautiful brown hair looking out at the water. I wasn't one to talk about any kind of love-like emotion, but she was beautiful. Like a princess. I smirked looking at her. I had a smug looking expression on my face as I looked at her.

Her gaze traveled over to me.

When I looked into her onyx eyes, I instantly labeled her a good girl. The stuck up kind who only cared for herself. She narrowed her eyes at me too. I chuckled lightly amused by her and then she quickly turned away from me and looked out towards the sea.

I kept my gaze on her though not wanting to look away. I just kept watching her and eventually she turned back to face me. She glared again and I just smirked.

She looked down and then back up at me and blushed lightly. Her blushing was a cute site and it made me think twice about her personality.

Maybe if we met…No! She obviously was some stuck up girl and I was a third class criminal. But, I could tell she wanted me. What girl didn't?

My eyes widened as a man approached her and grabbed her arm. She began talking with him. The man looked like he cared more about himself than the actual girl. The rich stuck up, narcissist type. After a moment he dragged her away.

"What are you looking at dude?" Geoff asked. I didn't turn to face him, but I could tell his gaze went to the girl who was walking away. "Man, that girl is pretty good looking dude!"

I turned to face Geoff finally and smiled. "Yeah, hey if you think I could sneak up to first class I could get a date?" I asked my friend. The girl was pretty, that interested me. Maybe meeting her would be fun, I don't know.

"Forget it," I heard Trent speak up. I looked over at him.

"Why dude, what's up?" I asked Trent confused. He rolled his eyes lightly, he appeared to be annoyed.

"You didn't see that guy with her? Obviously a boyfriend or maybe even a husband," he said. "Trust me; I've met some rich girls in my life who are deceiving. And I know for a fact that even if you wanted to, you could never get next to the likes of her."

I sighed, knowing Trent was right. I decided to shrug it off as I turned my attention back to the sea. Maybe I couldn't have the girl, but I was determined to get next to her. Even if I had to stay up all night to do it.

* * *

**~*Noah (1996)**

"I felt like I was a prisoner on that ship," my grandmother said sadly. She was looking down at the ground. Remembering her early time on the ship must have been painful, I assumed. "It was like no one listened to me, like I was ignored."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like too much fun," Izzy pouted as she crossed her arms stubbornly. "And that Justin guy sounds like a real creeper. I don't know why you would marry a guy like him, sounds like the lying type!"

"Sometimes we didn't have a choice back then," my grandmother answered softly. Izzy looked appealed and I chuckled lightly before turning to my grandmother.

"So if you felt like that, what did you do?" I asked now totally interested in the story. It was just like having a book read to me. "Did your time ever get better? And when do you meet this Duncan guy?"

My grandmother chuckled.

"Don't worry that's coming soon," she said. "But, watching your life pass you by was never a pleasant experience. I was desperate for a way out and that night I thought I found one and no one was going to stop me."

My eyes widened. I never thought my grandmother would do something like that. Izzy just sat there, her face wasn't readable. I sighed wanting to hear the next part in the story.

* * *

**~*Courtney (April 10, 1912)**

I had dismissed myself from the party early. I had made the excuse of being sick and Justin let me come back to the suite. I did feel physically sick.

My reality made me want to vomit, my head felt like it was spinning and the image of me at my marriage ceremony kept popping its way into my head.

I prayed Bridgette would be still cleaning the suite. I needed someone to talk to.

I entered the suite and didn't see any sign of her. "Bridgette!" I called out hoping she was just in another room. I stood in the doorway for a few moments waiting for an answer. I didn't get one.

After a minute, I shut the door and walked into the suite. "Bridgette, I need you immediately!" I yelled, hoping she was still here.

She hadn't heard me that had to be it. I couldn't be alone, I needed someone, someone who knew and cared.

Still there was no answer.

I made my way to the large dresser on the other side of the room. I looked into the large mirror on it and observed my reflection. On the outside I looked composed, I was still dressed beautifully, the picture of wealth.

But when I looked at my eyes, I saw the misery I truly felt.

Through the onyx in my eyes I saw the pain, the longing for something more and pure fear of the future. Those three things were things I would never show outside, but if anyone who cared look, they could see them written all over my face.

I knew now that Bridgette wasn't coming, I was here alone, forced to stare at the reflection I hated so much. It made me sick, it infuriated me. It had to change.

I began to breathe deeper, I felt like it was harder to breathe. I couldn't stand my reflection any longer. Something was coming over me; I didn't know what to think anymore.

In a moment a fury, I screamed and began to shake violently. I sent my hand through my hair making it look sloppy and undoing the hard work Bridgette had done on it. I tried to take my dress off, but my hands were shaking, I had no feeling in them it was impossible.

My dress was wrinkled now; I had fiddled with it and tried to violently tear it off, but to no luck. I looked in the mirror now; I looked like a complete wreck. Tears were running down my cheeks and finally, I appeared how I felt.

I looked insane almost. But I wasn't alright.

"What's wrong with me?" I cried out loud breathing deeper than before. I was a mess, something you would see in a hospital. It had all finally come to the service.

I wasn't calm, cool or collected, I wasn't happy with my life. I just wanted it all to end. It had to end I couldn't live like that any longer.  
Feeling trapped wasn't a way I could live anymore. Nothing was fair, nothing was right. The rich spoiled princess was complaining about unfair life. It showed how wrong I was.

I was rich, I was supposed to have it all, but I was nothing like the women at the party. I wanted something more and I wasn't going to find it here.

It had to end. It was going to end now.

Without thinking, I quickly turned around and ran out of the suite, not caring what people thought of my appearance. I ran down the hall crying, making my way towards the ship's stern.

I knew what I was doing and no one was going to stop me.

* * *

**TheDarkApple:** Well, there's our long awaited third chapter! Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed it means so much to us! We apologize for the shortness, but the next chapter will be longer and things will start to get pretty good. If you've seen the movie, you know what happens next and all the romance starts up soon. But please leave us a review, we would love to hear from you! We hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
